


You Stupid Idiot

by TomWaitsForNoMan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Edgy, Fluff, Gen, Shadow the hedgehog wanna be motherfucker, i dont watch anime, i think, if you know wut i mean;))), kiss, tsundere as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomWaitsForNoMan/pseuds/TomWaitsForNoMan
Summary: You got a huge interest in Reaper. You're part of the teen tita- I mean team Talon family. The relationship you two share is shit and you feel bad about it. What could you do to fix it?Could it even be fixed in the first place?just fuckin read i suck at summaries lmfao





	You Stupid Idiot

                               sorry this is so late. im busy and shit lmao

 

There he sat, doing nothing more than glaring out the prestigious, tinted windows. His fingers tapped gently next to his seat, his talons repeatedly rising and falling graciously with each effortless move. Even whilst doing such a simple, absentminded thing, it made your heart pound. It made your chest squeeze with an unquenchable desire, that you could not begin to explain. Your infatuation with the tall, dark and mysterious man seemed ridiculous to you at first. As well as being unreasonable. But still, you continued admire him from afar, and continued to do nothing much but ridicule him to his face and behind his back.  

He suddenly shifted in his seat, and you quickly looked away, afraid he might've seen you. There's no way you could have him know. You weren't going to be able to handle rejection lightly, and there was no way you were going to let him shatter your heart so easily.

"Ay, look over there, chiquita!" Sombra whispered mischievously to you, pointing her magenta electric nails at the grumpy being, who you had to pretend you weren't already previously drooling at. "He's having a temper tantrum because the mission was a fail. It's hilarious, and it's a perfect opportunity to mess with him. I'll immediately be your best friend if you do."

Sombra had been one of very few who liked you. Everyone in Talon held resentment to anyone who didn't look edgy or had any aspects of a fun personality. Which is why you and the Mexican hacker had gotten along so well. You had pranked a recruit by putting a shit load of suicidal memes on his mission presentation. He had gotten in serious trouble for it, of course, by none other than Reaper. Sombra was confused because she didn't hack and make any edits on anything, so she searched for who had actually done it. She had pinned the edits back to your computer, which ultimately lead back to you.

She first used that information as blackmail, as she typically would for anyone else. Since you didn't even care, she began to get annoyed by your lack of response. But over time, you did more and more practical jokes that you never got caught doing, so she just ended up joining in on all of them.

"Sombra, as funny as it would be to watch other people do that to him, I don't want to get my head shot off just yet." You snorted quietly.

"What if I blackmail someone else into doing it?" Her eyes widened, and she had on her shit eating grin. "OhoHo~"

She turned to you, curious thoughts and ideas evident in her wild eyes.

"Chica, we could totally do it. Nobody will know."

To most people, that would've been a huge red flag. But you usually didn't care.

Usually.

"There's nobody irrelevant on this ship." You chuckled teasingly. "Maybe we could push his buttons a little bit? Preferably, tomorrow?"

"Fine, fine." She huffed with an impatient smirk, then she lowered her voice to a pressing mumble. "You best not be going soft on him."

"What? No!" You blurted out, doing so louder than you meant to. It had caught you off guard, and the monotonous state you were in didn't help conceal your sudden outburst. Reaper and Widowmaker glared tensely at you, causing you to go silent.

Sombra let out a loud snort, but immediately tried to cover her laughing with her hand.

"Shut up, Sombrero." You groaned, embarrassed of your stupidity being acknowledged. Especially by the one who you conflicted most with.

"I'm sorry, Y/n." She booped your nose playfully, and you swatted her hand away. You sighed, it was going to be a long ride back.

 

 

When you four had gotten off the ship, you had to decide who would be the one to drive the car back to the house you all shared. Since it was too risky and dangerous to have a base, you four, being the top prioritized people, shared a home to prevent risk. But frankly, nobody wanted to drive the exhausting ride back.

"I'm not doing it." Sombra stated definitely.

"The hell you're not." Reaper snapped hastily, he obviously didn't want to be bothered with it.

"Well I'm not going to do it." Widow picked at her nails. "I am not nearly enough awake to deal with all your bickering. Decide now, or I'll decide for us."

"You guys aren't giving me much of a choice, so I guess I'll do it." You grumbled in pure exhaustion.

"Merci, Y/n." Amélie nodded to you, in which you slightly smiled back.

"It won't be too long of a ride, so..." Sombra pointed at Reaper. " You're going to sit in the front and make sure Y/n doesn't fall asleep."

"What? Why me?" He growled threateningly, almost too defensively in your opinion.

"Because if you don't.." She paused thoughtfully, and grinned.

"Don't." His voice tightened into a warning tone.

"I'll tell everyone that you l-"

"FINE."

That sparked your curiosity, but you knew better than to question either of them.

Sombra skipped to the car and waved you all over cheerfully. Though, you were first to follow. She sat in the back as you got into the drivers seat, you seemed to be staring at something intently in your comrades directions, which she took notice of.

"Whatchu looking at, seniorita?" She questioned with a deep yawn.

"I'm about ready to shoot myself with Reaper's gun so I can get some sleep." You mumbled trying not to yawn back at her, as well as being filled with nothing but fatigue.

"OhoHo~ I'm sure you'd like that." It took you a second to process, but face dropped as soon as you did and you leaned back to strangle her. But quickly pulled back, as the doors opened and the two more intimidating people hopped into the car. Deciding it wasn't worth the trouble, you silently started the car and drove off as the doors were pulled shut.

You had been driving for 30 minutes, and both Sombra and Widowmaker were passed out. The only one you knew was awake was of course you. Reaper with his edgy ass mask, was horribly difficult to read. His frozen gestures, his eyes holes that were endless voids of black, his creepy tapping, all of it was eerie and unpredictable. Almost in a way that made you feel...

Unsafe.

That sent a tingle down your stiff and aching spine.

There was a sudden red light, and you had to use all your self control to not scream anxiously into the steering wheel.  
You didn't notice your passenger turn his head slightly.

"You can just go." His gravelly voice managed the lowest it could go.

"What?" You sputtered, startled by the interruption of silence, as well as the fact that he talked to you first. The relationship you two shared was complicated. The only time you two ever talked was when you were insulting each other, which unfortunately was all too often. Aside from missions and important meetings, he never talked to you with a straight or soft tone. It's not like you'd expected him to treat you kindly, but you just wanted a bit more respect from him.

"Nobody is coming. So you can just go." He crossed his arms apathetically, as if trying to prove a point. You spared him a noticeably mean and stern look, in which he probably returned more hastily. Deciding it wasn't worth it to argue with him, you complied reluctantly. That didn't stop you from threatening him, though, as you typically do.

"Reaper, I swear on my life, if this ends up pissing me off, I'm going to wrap my hand around your neck and squeeze it for the rest of the way there." You huffed out of uncertainty, beginning to drive across the four-way. That of course, was a threat emptier than a bag of Lays potato chips. Nonetheless he let out a dry and amused chuckle, knowing fairly well he could squash you like a bug.

"Give me a break." He sassed. If you could see under his mask, his eyes would probably be rolling.

"Whatever." You scoffed defensively.

A car suddenly sped past, and you had thankfully missed it by less than a foot. You reflexively slammed the breaks down, causing your chest to bump into the wheel quite forcefully. There was a moment of silence as you tried to process what had, could've and should've happened. Thankfully, Sombra and Widow were still fast asleep, so you somehow made a mental note within your jittering thoughts to be quiet. It didn't halt the movement of your face as it churned into pure intolerance and anger. His hushed and raspy laughter began plaguing your ears and you wasted no time to begin to verbally abuse him.

"You fucking idiot, you knew that would happen!" You forcefully whispered, your shaking hands tightly clenching the wheel as you began driving again. Your heart was pounding in almost painful rhythm, and you had speedily declared it was too god damn late for it. "I swear to fucking god. This is why I never fucking listen to your dumbass."

You knew very well this was playing with fire, but through your anger, you just really didn't care. His laughter was getting louder, and your patience thinner. The next turn you made was the entrance to your masterfully hidden house, and had to stop yourself from swerving into it. The small gravel road was surrounded with with tall and broad evergreen trees, making it one of very few places that would be perfect for your hiding. Reaper's occasional chuckling began to continue, and it drove you crazy.

"It's not fucking funny, you Shadow the Edgehog piece of shit."

As you pulled in the driveway, the beings behind you woke up, and began silently observing your obnoxious ranting.  
Though you didn't even care in the slightest bit. You parked the vehicle in front of the house and swiftly turned off the supposed to be roaring engine, muffled for obvious reasons.

You slammed open the door and stomped away without a second thought. Sombra, confused, went tumbling and running to catch up with you.

"This is why all our missions fail under your lead." You grumbled dangerously low, thoroughly believing he wouldn't hear you. His laughter had suddenly stopped, and Sombra's began. Your heart had sped back up, and was seriously hoping it was silent because Amélie was scolding him for waking her up. You knew that wasn't the case, but nonetheless, you kept walking, too afraid to turn back.

You swung open the door for you and her and waved good night. She, who was too tired to do anything else, reciprocated and headed off to her room. His heavy footsteps crunched in the dirt, leaves and twigs from outside, and you knew you didn't want to deal with him, being as fatigued as you were. No time was wasted whilst getting back to the safety of your empty, confined room. He luckily didn't catch you rushing out, either.

There were 5 bedrooms in the shelter, but you were still forced to get the one in the basement. Which of course, was the worst possible one to get. It was dark, chilly and chilling. Though it sucked ass at times, Sombra occasionally came downstairs sometimes and the two of you would spend the night playing pranks on people in the actual Talon base. They  had complained to Reaper so often, he said that the next person that whines would get their tongue ripped out. It had yet to happen but you still greatly anticipated it. The best part was that the other two didn't even know it was you. Hell, they had no idea Sombra came down to see you in the first place,either. You guessed it was a benefit of being isolated down in a cold and creepy basement.

Down the creaking steps you went, being careful to not to trip on any of the unforeseen. You reached the bottom and congratulated yourself for not falling to your doom. The brisk noise of your sliding feet echoed off the walls, and it built your determination higher. To your room, you will make it. You aren't going to fall asleep without being in bed. Those thoughts had repeated vigorously until you made it to your bedroom door. Then suddenly all thought process in your head ceased entirely, and you unwillingly embraced your ever growing fatigue. There was no doubt you were going to regret it in the morning, as you fell limp against the closed wooden door.

  
  
You were pleasantly surprised to find that you were in your bed the next morning. There was no explanation you could think of on how you got there, but you were just glad you did. Throwing the covers off you, you hopped out of the bed.

A spark of color caught your eye, and you contemplated taking a shower and putting on clothing that didn't look like a 12 year old's edgy Sonic oc. The obvious choice was fUCK NO. But you actually decided to put some clothes on that looked socially acceptable, mainly because your previous ones were too tight and uncomfortable. After you put comfortable sweatpants you inched toward the door lazily.

The rigid door let out high creak as you opened it slowly, making you cringe inwardly at the loud noise. Up the stairs you went, dragging your feet heavily on the carpet. When you reached the top, you paused. The wonderful smell of baked pastries and sweetness slapped you in the face. Quicker than you probably should've, you opened the basement door and raced to the kitchen, hoping to get some of what was cooking. Widow and Sombra were sitting in casual clothing at the bar, looking very drowsy. Reaper was turned around over the stove, appearing to be the one emitting the righteous odor. He wore a black hoodie and light gray sweatpants, along with his infamous mask, that he never took off for anyone.

"Smells good in here." You slowed your pace and walked over to the third bar stool, taking a seat next to Sombra. She rolled her head to the side and grinned tiredly at you.

"Gabe made us coffee since we were awake." She snickered lowly, unable to bring her voice above a grumble. "It has yet to kick in obviously, maybe because he put decaf in mine. Or he sucks at making coffee."

"Mine is perfect." Amélie sighed in annoyance, laying her cheek on the warm lid. "Merci, Gabriel."

He grumbled in response, most likely displeased by the use of his real name. You assumed he probably didn't even consider making one for you. That didn't stop you, mostly because you didn't care.

"Daww, is Mr. Grumpy pants actually doing something decent for people?" You teased, but hiding the detail you were actually pretty disappointed he didn't think of you doing so.

"Don't make me take your coffee and pour it on all the crepes." His voice held a threat, and he turned his covered face back to you. The two sitting next to you made vicious threats about you ruining the crepes. Of course you were awestruck that he had even done anything in the first place for you. It took all your effort to fight off the heat growing in your face.

"You would have to answer to our fists, right ladies?" You raised your fist for an awkward fist bump, but only got glares, which was like a fist to your sternum and you quickly retreated. "No? Okay then."

He chuckled lowly and pointed his finger at the end of the bar. There was your coffee, brewed dark but sweetly. There was whip cream and sprinkles on it, which almost made you laugh. The thought of Reaper pouring sprinkles for anything seemed too good to be true. Amélie slid it over to you carefully, and you immediately took a long sip. Your eyes widened when you realized that, hey, it was actually really good.

He looked at you, something expectant in his body language. You caved in with a light sigh.

"Fine, jackass." You rolled your eyes, taking another sip of the wonderfully crafted drink. "This is decent. You might actually want to consider going into the coffee making industry. This talon getup also will get the interest of emo kids, you know."

"Shut up, here's your fucking crepes." He handed a plate to you. Down you looked, and you experienced the wonderful smell of strawberries and creme. Sombra's was chocolate, Amélie's was blueberry, his was mango or something else that was yellow.

"Fuck yeah! Crepes!" Sombra chanted cheerfully, tearing into the magnificent food. Reaper held his food as he stood briefly still, seemingly contemplating something.

His shoulders tensed as he walked over next to Widow and sat down. He lifted his mask slightly and took a chunky bite of the crepe, and you quickly looked away, digging your fork into a meaty part yourself. Part of you thought he was beginning to get comfortable around you guys, the other part thought it was because of..

No. There was no point in dwelling, it's not like you even had the chance.

But what if it was true? Was he attracted to the beautiful, beastly and badass woman? There would be no surprise if it were correct. She's stunning and dangerous. Two things he seemed to take kindly to. Unlike you, she was serious and mature. As was he. So it seemed plenty plausible.

........

How would you react if he died? Scratch that- How would he react if you died? Random questions they were, but a small part of you hoped he'd care. You wished you could've made a positive impact and make things not so gruesomely tense between you two. The sad but honestly too real truth is, he wouldn't give a shit. That put a putrid taste in your mouth, despite the delicious and sweet flavor exploding in it.

Did you seriously just have that self conversation just over him sitting next to her and not you? You let out a silent sigh. Maybe you were a little bit too in over your head. He did make you breakfast and coffee, after all. But then again, he did for her, as well.

Your fork dived down onto the plate once again, only to find nothing was there. Down you looked, realizing you had finished your food quickly. Even though you had just eaten, you had an uncomfortable emptiness in the pit of your stomach. You grabbed your vacant plate and went to dispose of it in the sink.

CLINK

The plate landed safely, and you turned to walk back to the basement.

"Aye!" Sombra called out to you, startling you slightly. "Me and Amélie are gonna head out today, you know, to hang out and shit. We'll back really, really late. Since we're probably going to a couple stores, you want anything?"

"Spiked apple juice and a shit ton of fruit snacks." You grinned playfully.

"You got it!" She snorted while holding up a thumb, making Widow roll her eyes in amusement.

Smoothly sliding around, you walked goofily back to your basement door. Then tumbled back down the stairs to your room.

 

You had been sitting in your bed for a couple of hours doing god knows what. Sombra came down to alert you of her and Widow's departure as well as to bid you adieu. That made you smile thankfully, finding it as an unusually sweet gesture. That was until she told you to play nice with Reaper. She had gotten a pillow to the face, of course. Nonetheless, you still couldn't shake the ever growing excitement of having him here with you all alone. Despite there being an absolute zero percent chance of you interacting with him in a non patronizing way, but that didn't stop your giddiness of any fantasy you could assemble.

You dwelled on that plus more for about an hour, since there was nothing better to do, unfortunately. But it hit you that it was nearing evening, and you should probably check on him. Letting out a lazy groan, and you once again dragged yourself out of bed. It felt like deja vú to you, due to the repetition of how you had woken up that morning. As you finally reached the tip top of the stairs, you opened the door obnoxiously, and dragged yourself to the living room.

There he was sitting casually, his legs were spread and he looked adamant about something. The television was switched to a cheesy romantic novela. Typically you laughed your ass off at them, but once you joined the three stooges, you had quickly discovered they took their novellas very seriously. So instead of patronizing him as you normally would, you went and sat down next to him on the couch. Of course, you were a very safe distance away, but it still made you anxious being so near.

It went to commercial break as soon as you plopped down on to the soft maroon cushions. You peeked at his mask, and you held in a pessimistic sigh once you realized he didn't even shift a muscle. Though that didn't stop you from getting comfortable, as you buried your butt deeper into the cushion. Deciding to be a tad braver, you attempted to speak with him in a friendlier manner.

"So what did I mi-"

"Shut up." He said, not sparing even a passing glance.

That hurt.

You bit your tongue, hoping to keep in whatever nasty thing you wanted to say. It worked, unfortunately.

There you two sat for the next hour, in tense but untouched silence. Part of you writhed to break the silence, the other part wanted to move closer to him. It's like he sensed you were planning to move, because he stood suddenly.

"I'm going to go out and get food. What do you want?" His tense asking seemed to sound like more of a statement than a a legitimate question.

"I'm fine with whatever." You responded dully, though low key are flattered greatly by the effort. He began walking towards the exit, and you muttered. "Come back quickly."

He paused walking and stared at you, his body language almost shocked. It became clear that he had heard you, so you quickly countered it with a witty excuse.

"What, asshat? I just don't want my food to get fucking cold." You sneered half heartedly towards his mysterious mask. He was still just for moments more, but then snapped out of his daze and flipped the bird in your direction all whilst  storming off. Without thinking, as soon as he left, you scooted over to the spot he was sitting and dwelled in his warm spot.

Something seemed to pull your gaze, as your eyes lingered in the direction he escaped from.  Then you noticed something peculiar about his actions. Something seemed off about him. Did you offend him? Did you sass him too much?All you wanted to know is...

Why did he hesitate?

 

 

It had been 3 hours. No Reaper, no food, no nothing. Once hour two hit, you migrated back downstairs, frustrated and worried as hell. Sure, you wanted food and were really hungry. But couldn't he just have called and told you he would be longer. No, he doesn't have to do anything for you. He's not yours, he doesn't like you, and he's kind of a shit head.  You released a fatigued and famished sigh.

CREEEEEEEEEEEAK

You sat up quickly on your bed, excitement and relief flooding through your tired body. Just as you were about to get up from your bed and confront Reaper, you stopped. There were strange voices you didn't recognize coming from upstairs. What filled you with more dread, is that none of them were voices you did recognize. Terror filled your body as you heard them walking around, whispering "Find them."

Were you one they wanted to find? What would they do if they found you? Did they do something to him? You shook your head quickly. That didn't matter, you needed to get these guys out of here. You silently opened your nightstand drawer and looked for your gun.

"Shit." You whispered helplessly. All the weapons were locked in the safe room, and you probably left your spare in the car. It sounded like they were heading up stairs, so you took this as a chance to search for anything you could find.

Your cell.

THAT'S IT, YOUR CELL.

You nearly dropped it because of how frantically you moved. There were only 5 contacts you had on your phone. Sombrero, Raper, Black Widow, One Punch, and mom. Doomfist was currently trying to get out of jail for god knows what, so he wasn't an option. You didn't know where Reaper was, so you would be taking a huge chance. But what else could you have done?

You were about to text him. 'get home now. there's people upstairs and I don't have my gun. pls hurry' But multiple pairs of foot steps quickly came hurrying down the basement stairs. You threw your phone down and looked for any weapon you could maybe accumulate. There on the corner of your nightstand, was a Swiss Army knife. Timelessly, you opened it and pointed it at the door. The footsteps paused right in front of your door. Shit... Your lights were on.

They barged in.

They saw you and their eyes widened crazily. Thin and ruthless grins being shared amongst the three people. The biggest one, who looked only a bit smaller than Reaper, spoke to you.

"We've been lookin' for ya. Ain't much to say thus far except we've found ya. You and that Mexican bitch have been fuckin' with us. And I reckon we don't like what we've gotten in consequences." His group agreed quietly, and he let out a guffaw. "It's unfortunate that spic ain't here. We woulda' kicked er' ass too. But, looks like you're just gonna have to die."

Emotions and helpless terror swept over you, and you couldn't move. He put down your shaking hands, that were unfortunately holding the knife, and let out menacing giggle. "We gotta note here an' everything. Explaining why you needed to die an' shit." He throws it next to you as he points the gun under your breast. "We need to get this over with. Whelp, time to say goodbye, bitch."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A raspy voice called out.

As soon as you heard that, you had to try not to cry. You couldn't believe he actually came.

The man turned around with petty grin. His grip on the gun grew evidently tighter. "Hey there, boss." He started.

"Get out. And if you move a muscle from where I put you, I'll end you." He whispered to the two he already had his guns pointed at. He looked at your captor. "I would suggest you do the same."

"But ya see, sir." He pushed harder against you. "Me an' Y/n have some unfinished business, and your kind of getting in the way. Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

The knife wiggled into your hands without him knowing. "I'm going to fucking castrate you."

That response wasn't what he wanted obviously, because he slapped you, and you almost fell back. The knife left your grasp once again. The smile he spared you was almost disgustingly sweet, and he turned back around to face Reaper. He let out a scream of confusion as he discovered was Reaper was right behind him.

CRACK

And as quickly as that, it was done. His body fell to the floor lifelessly with a thud. Reaper exited your room, and you quickly heard two gun shots. Back into your room came, walking carelessly as if he just swatted a fly. He looked flawless, as you were a hot mess.

As you tried to process what happened, Gabriel grabbed the note that was supposed to be left behind. Tears welt in your eyes, but you refused to let them out in front of him.

"I... I can explain." You started softly.

"There's no need to. I already know you and Sombra have been messing with people." He ripped the note apathetically.

"What?" You spurted out.

"Who else would have done it?" He shrugged.

"I..." You lowered your face into your hands, hoping to hide the build up of tears. A shaky sigh was emitted from you. "I'm sorry."

Deeper into your hands you went, you couldn't fight off the embarrassment. You shrank lower. Nothing could've been worse than that. Having him look down upon probably in shame. There was no way he'd ever take you seriously again. There was no was he'd ever-

Arms wrapped around you, pulling you close. Immediately, you looked up from you wet hands, but were immediately pulled into the crook of his neck.

"Don't be such a child." He muttered, as more tears fell from your eyes. You swiftly chucked your arms around his back and gripped it tightly. His hands were on the small of your back and holding your head, making it more comfortable to cry in his neck. You two had stayed like that for a while.

It wasn't until you started smelling dead body odor you let go. He saw the signal and let go as well. You lowered your head as he stood up. Slowly, you got off the bed you were sitting on.

"We should probably clean those up." You said, as he stared at the dead man on your floor. He nodded.

"Be right back." He muttered softly. Effortlessly, he grabbed the man almost as big as him and the two small beings, threw them over his shoulder and walked upstairs.

He came back in no time.

You watched quietly as he stood in your doorway.

"I bought stuff to make food with. Fast food is unhealthy." He said in an offering tone. You nodded, and walked towards him. Awkwardly, he shuffled out of the way to let you go first.

 

He had made something absolutely delicious. You had no clue what it was, but all you knew was that it was amazing. When he lifted up his mask to eat, and you quickly turned away once again. This time, he noticed.

"Why do you always do that?" He asked with food in his mouth. It was peculiar, he never talked when he was eating, and his voice sounded more normal.

"Just to respect your privacy. You wear a mask for a reason I assume." You answered briefly, despite having your mouth full as well. Once you swallowed, you groaned in delight. "Where the hell did you learn to cook?"

He didn't answer, instead decided to look down at his food hesitantly. You glanced at him, worried that you said something wrong.

"Hey, you okay, Re-"

His lips planted on yours. They were rough and demanding, but had a sense of gentleness. He pulled back, much to your dismay, and smirked at you.

"What." You blurted, your face heating up greatly.

"You think I didn't know? Funny, because I've known for quite a while, cariño." He whispered in your ear teasingly. " It's pretty obvious, I once caught you staring at me for 10 minutes straight."

"GAH. SHUT UP." You hid your face in your hands once again. Making him let low chuckle. "God I hate you so much."

"I would beg to differ." He continued eating as you attempted to hit him.

This went on for literally the rest of the night. The next morning, however, you had to deal with Sombra teasing you about falling asleep on Gabriel.

  
God, that was embarrassing.

**Author's Note:**

> hey you sexy motherfuckers. look for my wattpad. its the same as my ao3 name. i got a lot more good shit there so check it out.


End file.
